fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przygody Lorda:Poszukiwania
Poszukiwania to opowieść o poszukiwaniach wymiaru śmierci. Część 1 Podczas poszukiwań z grupą mieliśmy wiele przygód, oto jedna z nich: Na Olmak-Nui mieliśmy nie wrócić, ale wyruszyliśmy na Aqua Magna, by przeszukać kopalnie Mata-Nui, gdzie znalazłem kamień Toa. Przydało się to bo znaleźliśmy runy mówiące o kawałkach miecza zniszczonego przez jakiegoś Makuta. Pierwszy kawałek był przy znalezionych runach i była też litera "M" z dopiskiem "Przy każdym kawałku miecza będzie następna litera tego Makuta" i kartka z napisem "Jeśli znalazł to ktoś inny niż Toa, który znalazł w tej kopalni Kamień Toa niech to wyrzuci, bo jego nie oczekuję na końcu zgadywanki.Następny kawałek miecza i kartka są w kopalni Metru-Nui gdzie przebywa znajomy Toa Mahri, tylko że..." -Tylko że co? - spytał się Hirden. -Pewnie to, że następna wiadomość i dokończenie tej wiadomości będzie w Metru-Nui - odpowiedział Idaks. W kopalni zrobiło się pusto-Aaaaaaa!!! - krzyknął Zarkind. -Co jest? - spytał Lord. -T-T-TARAKAVA... CAŁE STADO! - wrzasnął już ogłuszony Zarkind. -Hirden zabierz go w bezpieczne miejsce, a potem wróć walczyć! - rozkazał Lord. Tymczasem Ornis i Makir zabili dwa tuziny Tarakava, ale Ornis został rozdeptany przez szarżę dzikich Rahi. Lord zabił dwa, a potem chwilę był nieprzytomny i miał sen... płaszczka którą zobaczył pod wodą miała dziwną głowę, Minion i Grater też, wszystkie twarze patrzyły na niego...Wstawaj Wstawaj!-Obudził Lorda Hirden-co...gdzie...gdzie my jesteśmy gdzie Ornis i Tarakava?Ornis żyje Tarakava zabite a jesteśmy na Mahri-Nui-odpowiedział Hirden-przecierz płyniemy do Metru-Nui-Lord-statek się rozbił o skały i zatonął,mieliśmy skafandry na wszelki wypadek...Ale jak ty oddychasz bez skafandra?!-Hirden-już tak zostałem stworzony. Część 2 Na Mahri-Nui poszliśmy do kryjówki Hydraxona i spytaliśmy czy możemy rozmawiać z Barraki,potem odkryliśmy że Ehlek trafił na ogromne skupisko mutagenu i zmutował się jeszcze bardziej...Po czasie Lord znalazł to skupisko mutagenu które zmutowało Ehleka znalazł tam zakrwawionego Matorana który coś szeptał-Tu...ył...ystos...kt...ry mó...ił z...Mor...kiem c...ś o jak...mś L...r...e-to usłyszał Toa i zapisał to bo Matoran miał tą twarz ze snu-AAAA....Lord widział wielką istote która go stworzyła ona była zabijana przez wojownika który miał tą twarz z wizji tylko nie patrzyła na niego tylko na wielką istotę,jak wielka istota padła wojownik zbliżał się do Lorda,Lord sięgnął po broń ale nie miał jej,wojownik wyglądający na Makuta przewrocił Lorda,wziął miecz i wbił go w serce Lorda...Lord się obudził Matoran zniknął a na jego miejsce wszedł Makuta ze snu-No no,nie kazałem ci tu iść,ile masz kartek i szczątków miecza?-Po jednym.A w ogóle to jestem tu z całą grupą wiesz?-odpowiedział Lord-CO?!Ale z was ciapy.Dobra nazywam się Mystos,to mój Fennrak Kiner,masz tu miecz zamor i się ciesz.Jak się dowiedziałem że nie jesteście w Metru-Nui to sam pozwoliłem sobie trochę naprawić Mortahka czyli tego zmutowanego tępaka Ehleka który myślał że krwawy mutagen który bardziej mutuje to anty-mutagen,no chociaż ma ten sam kolor,wróćmy do rozmowy,raniłem go mocno.Teraz go dobij-Mystos-Ktoś ci mówił że dużo gadasz? Część 3 Tak-Ech,teraz każdy sarkazm jest prawdą-rozmawiali-No dobra zabij go-rozkazał Mystos-Naprawdę to zrobiłeś?-Ale co?-Zabiłeś wielką istotę!?-Tak zrobiłem to żeby znów nie powstał taki śmieć jak ty,i radzę już go zab...AAAAŁA-Mystos nie mógł dokończyć bo nie miał dłoni-Powiem jedno nie jestem śmieciem,-TRZASK!!!!-tym razem Mystos dostał pięścią w plecy,jego plecak spadł i wyleciało zdjęcie jakiegoś Toa Srebra z głową Skralla pancerzem z tarczy Tahnoka-Kal i wielkim mieczem-Ale...nie to nie on...to nie możliwe-Możliwe to ja przed tym jak Teridax wrzucił mnie do lawy...BUM! Cdn. Kategoria:FF